Various types and configurations of filter assemblies are used in the field of liquid filtration to remove solid materials or contaminants from a liquid flow. Filter assemblies typically include a removable/replaceable filter element, such as a bag or basket, disposed within a filter housing. The filter housing includes inlet and outlet ports that direct liquid flow into and out of the filter housing and through the filter element. Since the filter element must be periodically inspected, cleaned and/or replaced, the filter housing is usually equipped with a removable lid or cover. A significant concern regarding the design of these types of filter assemblies is the ease and timeliness in which the filter element can be accessed for maintenance. In most cases, access to the filter element requires by-passing or shutting off fluid flow to the filter assembly. It is therefore advantageous to minimize the time required to access, clean and/or replace the filter element to minimize system down time and to reduce maintenance costs.
Filter assemblies of the above-discussed type usually require a seal or gasket disposed between the filter element and the filter housing to provide a liquid-tight seal between the unfiltered liquid and the filtered liquid. A seal or gasket is also usually required to provide a liquid-tight seal between the main body of the filter housing and the filter housing lid. As discussed above, periodic maintenance of the filter assembly requires removal of the filter housing lid and typically requires complete removal of the filter element from the filter housing. During removal of the filter housing lid and the filter element, the seals or gaskets may become inadvertently or unintentionally dislodged from the filter assembly. As a result, the seals or gaskets may be lost or damaged. The seals or gaskets may also fall into the filter housing and/or the fluid outlet port, thereby requiring a time-consuming and potentially costly retrieval process to avoid contamination of the outlet fluid flow. Additionally, if the seals or gaskets become dislodged from the filter assembly, they must be reinstalled prior to start-up, thereby tending to increase maintenance time and associated labor costs.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to a filter assembly having improved sealing features. The present invention satisfies this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.